Cursed
by Shinjiruu
Summary: Sam's horrible life caused her and her family to move from her old home, to a new start. Sam starts her new life in Amity Park, were she meets the biggest Techno geek ever and the towns very own Phantom. DxS, RXR thanx ppl!
1. Goldern leaves

**Hello again! Right I know I haven't finished my other story, but I had this really good Idea for a story, so I'm leaving my other on for a while. But I promise I shall get back to it, some day! ;-P**

**Anyway hope you enjoy it, this idea came to me in a dream! It did honestly. But just to let you no Danny and Tucker have never met Sam before. Don't worry all will be explained.**

**Right I'll shut up now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Luffness Redi xxx**

Chapter 1

A cool breeze came through Sam bedroom window, it was mid October. The leaves on the old oak tree outside were a crisp golden brown. Sam wasn't sure if she was going to like it or not here. Her mind was so uncertain. Nothing in her life went smoothly. She'd never even had a proper friend.

Sam tried to think of the positive things in life, she did this a lot. Mainly to cover the dark things she had inside of her.

Moving house wasn't really a big thing for her; she had done many times before. Her parents acted like it wasn't really a big thing, but the reason they moved so much was because of her. Sometimes she wished she had never been born, she felt so sorry for her parents. They could never settle down properly and have a good life because she always messed it up.

Sam felt a tear roll down her cheek as she started to unpack her many books. On the outside she acted tough, like she didn't need anyone and proud to be different, but inside she just wanted to be normal and have friends.

She was so alone…

Yet a few more tears escaped her eyes, splashing the book she was holding. She was interrupted by her mother slowly opening her bedroom door.

"Samantha, sweetheart are you alright?" Her mother said softly.

Wiping away her tears quickly, she said "Yes mom, just thought I should take a little break from packing."

Her Mother looked at her concerned. Sam smiled weakly, but it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Oh Samantha, I know you think it's your entire fault that we moved, but, but" her Mother tried to reassure her.

"Mom please. Stop trying to sweeten it up. I know it was my fault. I always screw up!" Sam glared at her Mother.

"Sweetheart it wasn't you fault, we were even thinking about moving away from New York, before the incident!" Her Mother said quickly, but she looked upset.

"I'm sorry I snapped Mom, but you don't have to cover me up. I know what I did in New York, and I'll say it a thousand times. I am truly sorry." Sam reminded her Mother.

"I know Darling. Well we better get unpacking; we have a whole new fresh start!" Her Mother smiled warmly.

"Great!" Sam said sarcastically, but with that she went up and hugged her mum, "a fresh start, this time I'll try not to mess it up."

She hugged her daughter back tightly, not wanting to let go. Yes, she had made things go wrong in the past, but that wasn't her fault. Mrs. Manson smiled down at her daughter, she was proud to see her like this. Managing to cope with the life she has.

"Tea will be ready around one hour and cheer up sweetie; you might even make some new friends, the school near here is lovely." Sam Mother said breaking the hug.

"Tea will be ready around one hour and cheer up sweetie; you might even make some new friends, the school near here is lovely." Sam Mother said breaking the hug.

"Doubt it." Sam murmured walking back over to her many unpacked boxes.

"I'm sure you will Sam, you're an amazing person." Her mother whispered as she closed the door.

Sam sighed and then said aloud "Me, get a friend? Ha!"

She flopped down on her newly made bed. She was almost immediately deep in thought. Thoughts buzzed through her mind. Making her confused, nervous, scared and curious all at the same time.

What was her new school going to be like?

She new for a fact that she wasn't going to be Miss. Popular; no one would accept her for who she is. Or would they?

So many questions were squashed up in her head; it was giving her a headache. Sam sat up and buried her head in her hands.

Suddenly I voice came from behind her, she shot up quickly.

"Having fun there Samantha?" the deep voice said to her.

Sam looked up at a tall middle aged man; his long deep red hair was put back. His cold black eyes stared at the young Goth.

"Leave me alone Fluchimas!" Sam shouted.

"Why's that Samantha? Getting all joyful about the merry new life?" Fluchimas smirked "Like that would ever happen, you always mess it up. One way or another!"

"That's not true!" Sam said shaking her head, "I won't mess it up this time! I will be a normal teenager!"

Fluchimas just laughed a cruel, evil laugh. "I'd like to see you try! With me around, I don't think that will be happening!"

"It will, it will!" Sam cried, not only tried to convince Fluchimas but also herself.

"Samantha there is a reason my name is Fluchimas, it comes from the word curse. So the Germans say. And that my dear is what my name says. I curse people, and make their life a living hell. Until they wish they were dead!" He explained cruelly.

Sam just sat their, her raven hair covering her face.

She looked up to face Fluchimas, her amethyst eyes full of hate, "Get out!"

Fluchimas just raised an eyebrow at her, an evil grins plastered on his face.

"GET OUT!" Sam shouted getting up of the bed.

Her eyes started to glow an eerily shade of purple. Strange purple embroidery marking started to appear around her wrist.

"Now, now Samantha we know what happens when you get angry. People get hurt and people die." Fluchimas said staying reasonable calm.

Sam unclenched her wrists as the embroidery faded. She blinked hard and the purple glow disappeared.

"Very good. I see you still have that little spark of my power." He smirked.

"That 'spark of power' nearly destroyed half of New York!" Sam said coldly.

"That's what I intended."

Sam could feel the anger spring back into life again. But before Sam could even react properly, Fluchimas waved a hand over her; she instantly fell on the floor.

"Pleasant dreams Samantha, we shall meet again soon."

With that he walked to the window, and disappeared.

**Phew finished, that took me some to time to write.**

**And I know there were only two characters which you are familiar with, but don't worry shmexiful Danny shall be here soon! Oh and about mah OC Fluchimas, o Fluchi as I call him (well not in the story, but you know). I know it's a really crap name, but I was in German class today flipping through a German dictionary (don't know why, I mean I wasn't like in German to actually learn German) and I came across Fluch, that means to curse. So since that the story is called Cursed, I figured that could work.**

**So mah lovely what do you think of mah popping-fresh idea? Hope you liked it, if you love me you will review it. Or I'll stick Moli (goth.in.shorts) on you. Believe me you don't want that cuz she is a carrot.**

**Stay tuned for chapie dos**, **Danny will be in this one, I shall make sure of it!**

**VICTORY IS MINE!**

**-runs off-**

**Luffness Redi xxx**


	2. Nervous meetings

**WOOT! I UPDATED! I told you I would!**

**Yes I know I'll shut up now, Luff this cuz Danny is it, YAY! **

**Oh yeah, do you like mah lil chant to help save Danny Phantom. Ok here it does.**

_**So we'll march day and night**_

_**Standing together,**_

_**They'll cancel the show,**_

_**But it'll still live forever!**_

_**SAVE DANNY!**_

**Yeah…**

**On with the chapie!**

**Luffness Redi xxx**

**FYI – Italics are thoughts of that character**

Chapter 2

Sam rolled over on her back. _Why am I on the floor? What happened last night? _

Sam sat up groggily, rubbing that back of her sore neck. Remembering what had happened; she heaved her self up and managed to get to her bathroom.

_Damm you Fluchimas, you did it again! _

Sam gazed into the mirror, were a fourteen year old girl looked back at her. Her hair was messy, her half ponytail hung loosely, she had dark rings under her eyes too, mostly yesterdays eye make-up, but the bags there to too showed that she had a rough night.

The cold water tap started to run as she splashed water over her face. Water droplets trickled down her shirt. The water refreshed her but she still felt terrible, as if someone had hit hard over the head.

Walking back, still half asleep into her bedroom, she checked her clock. 6:40. Outside was still pretty dark, but the early autumn sun was starting to creep along the waking town.

Sam started to undress out of the clothes she has supposedly slept in. She stepped into the shower; the hot water ran down her back, waking her up fully.

Today was the day she started her new school, the day she started her fresh new life.

She was going to act normal, well as normal as a Goth can be. The thought of having actual friends to hang out with, thrilled her.

Making at least one friend today was her goal. She could show Fluchimas that she could lead her own life, the way she wanted it.

When she had finished in the shower she got out and quickly putting a towel around herself. She caught herself in the mirror again, that old make-up had gone, and the bags had died down a little. Her ebony hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her skin was a little pink, since she had just come out the shower.

_Other then that that I just look like a normal person, who just came out the shower, yeah._ Sam thought.

Toweling herself completely dry, she picked out today's outfit. She got out a black lace sweater, her clumpy black boots and a deep purple mid-length skirt. She loved that skirt; it matched the color of her eyes.

When she had finished getting ready, she made her way to the front door. She wasn't really in mood for breakfast. Her Mother normally brought the rabbit food crap, but she didn't even want normal either. When she was nervous she barely ate.

Sure she had gone to many schools before, she didn't always want to move from that particular school, but sometimes she did. Most of the time she never got a choice.

She didn't know why she was getting so nervous. Her stomach felt tight as she walking out the door, she was considering going back. To lock herself in her bedroom, away from the outside world.

That's not what Sam wanted to be like, she wanted to show people that she wouldn't just hide from life, she was a person who would face it full on.

Holding her head back slightly, she marched down the steps. Her bag slamming against her side every time she took a stride.

Not looking was she was going; she managed to walk straight into someone. With that, both Sam and the stranger fell backwards. Dazed at what had happened she quickly said to the person, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

Taking a closer look at the person, she realized that he was about her age. He had scruffy black hair and a pair of amazing electric blue eyes.

He rubbed the back if head and said reassuringly, "Yeah thanks, I think I'm alright. I didn't hurt you though did I?"

He smiled at her, and then she looked at him quite strangely.

_Wow, I'm actually having a normal conversation with someone. Even though I just knocked him over. _

Normally people took one look at Sam and shouted 'FREAK!' at her. Sometimes people really bullied her, hurting her physically and mentally. But this boy didn't seem to do any of those.

"Ermm don't worry about me, I'm fine." She said trying to smile.

"Great!" He beamed helping her up, "My name is Danny, Danny Fenton."

"Sam," she said quickly, "Manson."

"So are you new here?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah." Sam replied looking down at her feet.

Danny realized that she wasn't too happy about moving to Amity Park. So he said, "Don't worry, its not as bad as it looks here, what school are you going too?"

"Casper High School." Sam mumbled.

"Really? Cool, I go there too. You're a freshman right?"

She nodded in reply, trying not to look him in the eye.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" He grinned.

"Yeah, I suppose I'm just nervous." She said looking at him now.

"Ah well, we're all nervous on our first day, you're lucky. I didn't have any friends when I first went to Casper high." He said sticking his hands in his pockets and looking in front of him

"What makes you so sure I have any friends here?" Sam looked at him confused.

"Well, aren't I your friend?" Danny smiled looking down at her.

Inside she was leaping for joy, she finally had a friend. But outside she played it cool, for Danny's sake.

Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, "Yeah, sure."

As they walked to school Sam thought to herself.

_Maybe this school wasn't going to be so bad after all. HA! How do you like that Fluchimas!_

**See I told you I would update tonight, well I can't think of much to say. I'm sorry it so short, but it just was ok! Oh yeah thank you to everyone one who reviewed the first chapie. Well now you have more to review about, hint, hint!**

**I am currently working on chapie tres (3 for those who don't know Spanish).**

**Oh and Moli, you finally figured out what I was doing in German, I was planning this story out mhahaha. Oh yes, I went there.**

**Ermm…**

**VICTORY IS MINE**

**-runs off-**

**Luv Redi(ness)**

**Ps. Power to the prunes!**


	3. A New start

**Sorry I had to update again, I know its tragic isn't it. I just can't leave this story alone. I have such great ideas and they are all squashed up in my head gathering dust. You know how many times I've swept up there? The dust just keeps coming back! **

**So please RxR this story and you'll save me from the evil dust particles. **

**ARGHHH! I see one now, THERE OUT TO GET ME DAMMIT!**

**Ok…**

**Sorry, sorry, I know I'm insane.**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**FYI - Yeah Italics are still like the thought of that like character.**

Chapter 3

Sam kicked a stone as she and Danny walked up the path towards Casper high. She looked up at the building; it looked like a regular school.

It wasn't really that different from her previous schools. Sam knew that this school had some problem with ghosts. She didn't really care that Amity Park was one of the most haunted places in the USA. It was actually excited her, that she was starting a new school.

Well this time it was different, she wasn't going to mess up. _Fluchimas will not control my life._

Breaking the silence Danny said "So you know what classes you're in?"

"I don't have a clue." Sam replied honestly.

"I can take you to the Principals office if you want?" He offered smiling at her.

"Yeah sure, thanks Danny." She smiled back at him.

"Hey Danny!" Someone called to Danny, "whoa, who's you're lady friend?"

The African-American boy wiggled his eyebrows at Sam. "Name's Tucker Foley, but you can call me Tuck."

_Was this guy trying to hit on her? _She just simply raised an eyebrow at him

"Sorry Sam, just ignore Tucker, he's very desperate." Danny laughed.

"Hey! I am not desperate! I've only asked every girl out in the school, well, I have now." Tucker glared at Danny, "So err Sam, you new here?"

"Well yeah! Danny was just about to take me to the Principal's office" Sam said.

"Yeah we better go." Danny said in union.

"Cool, let's go then!" Tucker piped up.

As they walked towards to the Principal's office, Danny and Tucker chatted away. Sam took this time to take in her surroundings.

It was quite a pretty school; it was different from the schools in New York. There were actually school grounds here, nice ones. With grass and lunch benches. She was looking forward to be sitting there for lunch.

Lunch suddenly came to her mind. She hoped they actually had food choice. Being vegetarian and all.

"Well we're here." Danny regarded knocking on door

Sam looked up, a big sign saying 'Principal's Office' stood in front of her, with black bold letters. How many time had she done this before, she'd lost count. She had met so many Principals in her lifetime; she couldn't even remember half the names.

She took a deep breath; this was the last time she would have to meet a new Principal.

"Come in!" I voice chirped from inside.

Danny opened the door and went in, Sam followed on.

Tucker however, just waited outside. He didn't like to go the Principals office, coz he was bound to get into trouble some way or another. Last time he went in there to deliver a note, and suddenly he was in detention about something to do with blowing up the science lab.

With that Tucker disappeared down the hall towards his locker.

"Principal Ishiyama, we have a new student," Danny said closing the door behind him.

The dark haired woman sitting on her desk looked up from her paperwork.

"Ah yes, you must be Samantha Manson, yes?" Principal Ishiyama smiled at Sam.

"Yeah, that's me!" Sam replied trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Well welcome to Casper High! I have your timetable here." She beamed, giving Sam her timetable.

Sam studied quickly, English was first lesson. She still didn't have a clue were it was though, with that she scowled slightly.

Reading Sam's expression, Danny suddenly piped up, "Shall I show Sam around, otherwise she might get a bit lost."

"Splendid! Mr. Fenton you shall accompany Miss. Manson, well, at least till she gets settled." Principal Ishiyama clapped her hand together, "You two, be better of to class now, you don't want to be late for your first lesson Samantha!"

"Thanks for that Danny!" Sam said, studying her timetable once again.

"What for?" Danny asked.

"For being my tour guide of the school, duh!" Sam giggled. _Ew, did I just giggle?_

"That's all right, it's no big deal." Danny smiled, as he approached his locker.

Sam didn't have a clue were her locker was, so she waited next to Danny, "Actually it's a big deal for me. No one ever does that sort of stuff for me. I usually just wonder round the school, till I get it right."

"Why don't people do that sort of stuff to you?" Danny quizzed her.

"Because people don't like me. They think I'm a freak." Sam said truthfully, but didn't look at him.

Danny shut his locker and looked at her sympathetically.

"Sam you are not a freak." Danny said not looking away from her.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes I can't help but agree with them." Sam said looking at the floor.

"You shouldn't listen to them or whoever they are." Danny said, but she still didn't look convinced, "Sam, I haven't even known you more then a day, and in my opinion, you are far from a freak."

Sam felt like crying. That was truly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

_Someone thinks I'm not a freak…_

"Oh Danny…" she started, and then she looked up smiled, "that is truly the corniest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

"Sorry." He said, blushing slightly.

"No, no. It's fine, don't get me wrong. I like the fact that someone is actually having a civilized conversation with me."

"Well that's ok then, coz we're late for class. Believe me; you don't want to get on the bad side of Mr. Lancer on Monday morning." Danny said grapping her hand, as they broke into a run.

Sam let herself be dragged along to her first lesson, at the school she was gunna stick with.

"Everybody, this is our new student, Samantha Manson, all the way from New York!" Mr. Lancer said brightly to the class.

Barely anyone listened, since it was first lesson Monday morning. Everyone was basically still asleep. A hand full of people actually acknowledged Sam's presence; the people who had noticed her had a look on their faces that said 'Oh great! Another Goth, who by the looks of, will fight with the skin of her teeth, to stand up for what she believes in.'

Sam knew what was coming at her.

"Since you and Mr. Fenton are already good friends, you can have a seat next to him." My Lancer said pointing to the far left hand corner, Danny's desk stood to the right of it.

As Sam walked up to her desk, a dark haired, Spanish looking girl was whispering, loud enough for Sam to hear, to a blonde girl near by, "God! Look at her outfit, its disgusting. Geez, I have to put up with another looser that's not as great as me!"

The blonde giggled under her breath, "yeah Paulina, and look, she's already going out with the biggest looser in school!"

Sam ignored this little remark and sat at her desk, dumped her books on the table.

She leaned over to Danny and whispered, "What's with the Barbie twit?"

Danny looked at her as if she were crazy, "she's not a twit. That's Paulina!"

He gazed dreamily at her. Sam rolled her eyes at this and though _Yuck! _

She tried to see what Danny thought was so great about her. Judging from what she heard, it definitely wasn't her personality.

_Properly all those boy hormones getting to his head! _

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW IT IS SHORT. I'M SORRRRRYYYYY!**

**Anyway, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I had a little interruption, something to do with skiing, carrots and dust particles. You know normal stuff.**

**I promise you, it will not take as long for updation this time. If I take really long to update, then I'll allow you to send me an angry mob. OOOH! I'll make Sangria, it's really yummy! **

…

…

**VICTIORY IS MINE!**

**-runs off-**

**Luv Redi xxx**


	4. Uncertain feelings

**I'M BACCCCCCCKKKKKK! MHAHAHAHAHAHA! Guess what, I updated again! How dudey is that! Oh yeah I rock! I ROCK OUT LOUD!**

…

**Ok. Sorry, bit hyper to day, I need to get back my job today, being cupid between Moli and Gary. You know it's sorta like Danny, Sam and Tucker. Gary's Danny, Moli's Sam and I'm Tucker. Except I'm not a boy, or I am I? –Shifty eyes- **

**Don't worry I am a girl.**

**But anyway I'm always trying to get them to go out, or saying how good they look together.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**FYI – Yep you know italics are peoples thoughts, blah blah blah.**

Chapter 4

Sam flopped down on her bed, with a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe today; it was brilliant!

Well some bits hadn't gone perfect. Paulina tried to trip her up in the cafeteria and this idiot called Dash kept on saying that her and Danny were lovebirds and then tried to beat Danny up.

Strange, when Dash had run after Danny, he just suddenly disappeared. She didn't actually see him disappear, but she couldn't find him for a long time and then he popped out of no where.

She sat up and reached for a huge remote to her huge stereo system. She didn't really feel like putting depressing music on. I mean she was in a happy mood, well as far to the extent a Goth can go. She settled on Emiminem for some reason, it cheered her up for some weird reason.

Danny and Tucker had invited her to a place called the Nasty Burger. Apparently I 'wicked' fast food place, in Tuckers opinion.

_Well this is a first, _Sam thought, _me actually_ _going out somewhere, with friends?_

She got up and went to her closet. Browsing her clothes rack on what to wear, she picked out black baggy combats, a purple lace top and two black fishnet gloves, but sticking to her favorite clumpy black boots.

Picking up her boots and her clothes she headed to the bathroom she jumped as someone said behind her, "What you getting all dressed up for?"

Sam clenched her fists and replied, "It's none of your business, now excuse me but go away Fluchimas."

"Now why would I want to do that my dear?" Fluchimas smirked.

Sam still didn't face him, her boots were still in her hand and she was very tempted to throw them at him. But didn't.

Fluchimas seemed to read her mind and said, "Don't try anything smart Samantha."

"I wasn't going to do anything, now go away, I'd like to get changed in peace." Sam said grinding her teeth.

"Ah yes, going out with your new friends?" He grinned evilly.

"So what if I am?"

"Well they're not going to last for long, one tiny hiccup and they're history." Fluchimas said looking at his nails.

Sam shot round to face him, "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Fluchimas never got to answer because someone knocked on the door, "Sam?"

Sam looked back round to Fluchimas, but he had disappeared. She opened the door to find her mother standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you sweetie, your Father just mentioned to me that you going out somewhere with someone. Is that true?" She asked.

"Um yeah, err, I need to get ready." She replied.

Her mother smiled warmly, "I knew you'd like your new school, so what are your new friends' names?"

"Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton."

"Fenton? Oh yes, I met his mother today. She said her children went to Casper high. Bit of a strange family, well they are ghost hunters." Mrs. Manson laughed.

"Danny's parents are ghost hunters?" Sam smiled at this, "Yeah well we're not exactly the most normal family on the planet."

"Yes, I suppose. Well you better get ready, you don't want to be late." Mrs. Manson reminded Sam.

"Ok, thanks Mum." Sam smiled closing the door behind her.

"Ermm, I think I'll just have small fries and a diet cola." Sam said to the girl behind the till.

"Is that all you going to have?" Tucker asked paying for his large double cheeseburger, large fries and large cola.

"Yeah I'm good." Sam replied giving the girl the correct money.

"Ok, but don't complain that you're hungry later on." Tucker said carrying away his meal.

Sam sighed and followed Tucker to table Danny was already at.

"Is that…" Danny started but was cut off by Sam.

"I have already been asked this question and yes, this is all I'm having."

"Ok then." Danny said as he took a bite out of his burger.

As Sam eat her fries she looked around, to find Paulina, the blonde in class earlier and a dark skinned girl with wavy black hair over in the far corner.

Paulina saw Sam looking at them and said something to the other two. Paulina and the blonde laughed loudly. But the other girl just frowned and rolled her eyes.

_Morons_… Sam thought, while taking a sip of her cola.

Suddenly the dark skinned girl got up from Paulina's table and headed toward their table.

"Hey guys!" She smiled.

"Hi!" Danny and Tucker chorused back.

Sam just smiled half heartedly.

"Sorry I don't think we've met before, I'm Valerie." She said warmly.

"Sam." She smiled back at Valerie.

"Sooo Val, how's it hanging?" Tucker said smoothly.

"Nothing new to report, apart from the fact Paulina and Star can be such pricks." Valerie replied sitting down next to Tucker.

"Finally! Someone who agrees with me." Sam said.

Valerie simply laughed. "Yeah, wanna start a club?"

"That would be cool, but can I ask you one question?" Sam asked

"Shoot." She replied helping her self to a bit of Tuckers giant cola.

"Why do hang out with those bimbos?" Sam said eating the last of her fries.

"Aw I dunno, I kinda get dragged into it. Half the time I'm with them, I nearly fall asleep with boredom."

"God I feel so sorry for you."

"Hello! We are here too, you can bitch somewhere else." Tucker said folding his arms.

"Exactly, and Paulina's not that bad!" Danny said staring at Paulina.

"Aww, Danny has a little crush on the Paulina." Valerie cooed.

"I do not! Oh wait maybe I do." Danny sputtered.

Sam didn't know why, but it pained her that Danny had a crush on someone that wasn't her.

_No I do not like Danny in that way, I don't, I don', I don't. Do I?_

**GOD THAT WAS HARD! I kept writing chips instead of fries, since this story is set in America, I can't put chips. In Britain we don't call 'em Fries, we call 'em chips!**

**DOOOD! FLUCHI'S BACK! Heh heh.**

**Anyway hoped you likey the chapie, cuz I do:D You know the idea of an anti Paulina club is sounding better and better. We'll have to make jackets!**

**Chapter 5 is currently being typed up now. I SHALL COME TO CONQUER ALL! **

**Moli you told me to mention you so I am!**

**Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli, Moli and Moli.**

**:D**

**REVIEW OR DIE SLOWLY!**

**Luv Redi xxx**


	5. The Halfa

**Gather round dear children I shall tell you a tale of a…**

**Sorry bit of subject there, but remember one thing, listen to mad red haired girls like my self and don't forget the way of the warrior.**

**MHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**I bid you adieu.**

**Luv Redi xxx**

Chapter 5

Moving to Amity Park was getting better and better for Sam. The school was great, but not perfect, she had friends, and the house was not at all bad either.

The thing she liked most about this house was the garden, it wasn't massive; but it was wonderful anyway. Lots of ivy had snaked it's was round the steel fence, and elegant red roses were in bloom. At the end of the garden was a big oak tree, Sam sat under it with a book on her lap. Though she wasn't reading, she was plucking away at an innocent daisy.

_He loves me…_

_Why the hell am I doing this?_

_He loves me not…_

_It's so school girl._

_He loves me…_

_Still pointless._

_He loves me not…_

_No matter how much I do this._

_He loves me._

Sam just looked at the daisy stork, white petals were scattered all over the ground around her, shaking her head she tossed it into the newly mowed grass. She didn't know why she acting so stupid, acting like a little girl was not her style. Then again she'd never liked someone that much before.

These emotions were so new to her. Normally she was a Goth who didn't feel more then 3 emotions; anger, despair and hope.

Love? That was basically a thing made up in fairytales for her, but maybe that wasn't like that anymore, it may just actually happen in life.

Closing her unread book, she leaned back putting her hands behind her head and looking up into the setting sun. The autumn leaves of the oak tree rustled in the evening breeze.

Getting up to head feet, she headed back in side; for a long night of serious thinking.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey Sam! Finally found were you locker is." Danny said leaning against a random locker.

"Yeah, though the lock's a bit dodgy, but it'll do." Sam said back.

Grabbing the few books she needed, she slammed the locker shut and then fiddled with the lock so it would close.

"So, what you got first?" Danny asked.

"Biology, you?"

"Same."

"Cool. Um, where's Tucker this morning?" Sam pointed out.

"I really don't know, he saw Valerie and ran off." Danny said smiling.

Sam shot him a loving look when he was turned, "well's that's Tucker for you."

Before Danny had a chance to say anything, the Box Ghost appeared in front of them.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME WITH MY SQUARE BOXES OF DOOM!"

Danny glared at the ghost and said, "Oh god, not you again!"

Sam looked at him strangely; Danny saw her and quickly said, "I mean, ARGHHH GHOST!"

"I SEE YOU ARE FRIGHTENED OF ME GHOST BOY?" The Box Ghost shouted.

"Ghost boy?" Sam said quietly.

"He, he, he means… um?" spluttered Danny, then he had an idea, "hey Box Ghost go fetch!"

Danny picked up a random box and chucked down the corridor. The Box Ghost zoomed after it, eager to add it to his collection.

"Run…" Danny said quickly.

With that, they ran round the corner, towards the toilets.

"I'm just gunna use the bathroom." Danny said rather suspiciously.

"Um, ok. I'm gunna start heading to class." Sam said.

"Sure, meet you there." He replied turning round and pushing the boys' toilet door open.

xXxXxXxXx

Sam walking down the corridor; there was still another 3 or 4 minutes before the bell to start lessons went.

As she was about to turn a corner, the Box Ghost suddenly appeared closely followed by Inviso-bill.

Sam had seen stories about him on the new. Mostly on how evil he was and that the government would pay an awful lot if he were terminated.

Though for some reason he was fighting The Box Ghost, giving him swift punches and a kick now and then.

Inviso-bill didn't look much older then her, about the same age actually. To her he looked more like a superhero then an evil menace.

"I SHALL GET YOU WITH MY BOXES OF HEAVY SQUARE OBJECTS!"

The Box Ghost made two slightly large boxes appear, he phew them at Inviso-bill. The first one he dodged easily but the second managed to hit him on the chest, knocking him back into the lockers.

"Ok, enough messing around." Inviso-bill shouted.

_Why does that voice sound so familiar?_

Inviso-bill got out a thermos of some kind took of its cap and pointed it threateningly at the box ghost.

"NOOO! THE NON-SQUARE CONTAINER!"

With that the Box Ghost was sucked into the tiny thermos. Inviso-Bill applied the top back on; making sure it was on tightly.

"Well, he is officially the most annoying ghost in the whole friggin' universe. Ghost world and all."

Sam however was still looking round the corner, when two rings appeared around Inviso-Bill only to change him back to Danny Fenton!

Sam eyes widened in shock and she gasped.

"Danny…?"

**Ooooh me likey this chapter, mostly cuz it had the Box Ghost and Danny in spandex. I rest my case. **

**Do you know how hard it is for me to write like an American? Very hard. Dammit why the hell so you have to write so differently. IT MAKES ME CONFUSED!**

**Phew…**

**Right anyway, chapter 6 is like nearly finished, coz I'm my Grandma's house at he mo, so I do not have internet, but I do have word on my good all trusty laptop. So I'm getting the chance to write my story without any interruptions or distractions.**

**OH I'm gunna act British now. **

**Would you join me for a cuppa at the caf later? Or shall we grab some fish and chips and get a packet of crisps whilst we're there. Talle ho and all that!**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**p.s. YAY BRITS:D**


	6. Flying Experiences

**Well I never I actually updated. Wow, I have done the impossible.**

**-gets out pots and pans and starts banging them together-**

**I AM SO GREAT, I AM SO GREAT! EVERYBODY LOVES ME! I AM SO GREAT!**

**Sorry just had to get that off my chest. **

**To the pope mobile!**

**And that.**

**Fancy cigar, why don't you smoke it already, go, puff puff. Nap time, STORY TIME!**

**Luv Redi xxx**

Chapter 6

Danny shot round to find Sam wide eyed in shock.

"Sam I can explain." He said quickly.

"What, how you can be a ghost and a human?" Sam said in reply.

"Well, yeah, I can." Danny said putting on a goofy smile.

She turned on her heal and headed in the other direction.

"Sam, wait!" He called behind her. He broke into a small run to catch up with her.

As he caught up with her, he said once again, "Sam, please, I can explain!"

She stopped and looked round at him.

"Ok then, try and reassure me." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well my parents are kinda ghost hunters you see." He started.

"Yeah, I know." Sam said.

"Really? Anyway, they built a ghost portal, but it didn't work, so I went in side to have a look for them. And then a got zapped by a whole load of eco-plasmic energy. From that day I was half ghost." Danny explained to Sam.

"Do your parents know about this?" She quizzed him.

"No. Only Tucker and my sister Jazz knows. You've gotta promise you won't tell anyone."

"I won't. So is being Inviso bill cool?" Sam asked.

"It has it's good sides. But a lot of people think I'm evil, when actually I saving peoples butts everyday."

"Sounds tough."

"Yeah, but you get to do amazing stuff, like go invisible or fly."

"Wow! Flying." She smiled at the idea. "Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything." Danny said looking down at her.

"Why did you call your self Inviso-bill?"

"I didn't, that's what the press decided to call me. I'm really called Danny Phantom."

"Don't you think that's a little bit obvious?" She said grinning at him.

"Well, no ones really gunna think that a loser like me, who is the son of two ghost hunters, will be a ghost." He said back.

"Good point." She said in union.

"Do you wanna go flying?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

xXxXxXxXx

Sam had never felt such a feeling before. Sure she had been on plane and a helicopter before, this was different.

Danny held Sam around the waist tightly. Amazingly she didn't fell scared at all, she felt so safe with Danny's hand around her waist. Blushing slightly the fact she and Danny were so close and that his strong, but gentle, hands were holding her.

They swooped down over the park; she could almost touch the tops of the tall trees.

"Danny this is amazing." Sam stated.

Somehow she could feel his gaze on her; it seemed to burn straight through her.

She looked up at him, he quickly turned away blushing, "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"You so lucky, you can do this whenever you want." She sighed not looking away from him.

"So can you, all you have to ask me." Danny smiled at her.

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"At appropriate times." He said with the smile then was almost permanently glued to his face.

As they reached the school, he set them down around the back of the school.

Sam built up the courage gave him a hug; Danny was shocked at first then let his arms wrap around her back.

"Thanks Danny, for everything." She smiled into his neck.

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Tucker said walking up to them.

"Nothing much, looking over some math stuff Danny didn't get." Sam replied writing something in her math book with a happy smile on her face.

Noticing the grin on Sam's face, Tucker said "How come you're so happy? Did Danny ask you out or something?"

"No." Sam looked up from her book to face Tucker.

"What then?" Tucker questioned eager to find out what she was so jolly about.

"I went flying with Danny Phantom." Sam grinned, looking back down at her math book.

"Did you now!" Tucker said sharply shooting a look at Danny.

"It's alright Tuck she knows." Danny reassured a worried Tucker.

"What you told her?" Tucker asked.

"No, she found out on her own." Danny said, then looked at Sam and then pushed her arm playfully. "I think we can trust her."

"Think? Who have I got tell anyway?" She titled her head slightly, which made her short black hair tumble over her shoulders.

"The government, so you can get all that money?" Tucker said quickly.

"I don't need money." Sam murmured

"Well why not; I certainly wouldn't mind getting one million dollars." Danny shot Tucker a glare, "Not that I would grass Danny."

"Thanks to my Granddad we're not far off, if you know what I mean."

"Wow, you never told us you were loaded!" Tucker said excited.

"I didn't really think you needed to know, it's not that bigger deal."

"Well who's up for bowling tonight, I think Sam can manage the bill." Tucker said clasping his hands together.

Sam just sighed as she gathered up her books. To her, being rich was not a big deal, she never considered it as her big secret.

That fact she was cursed was her biggest, darkest secret.

**Aww sorry doods, that's all I think I can do for now. Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a big essay thing and I had to have my braces removed. WHOPEE I HAVE A METAL FREE MOUTH!**

**At least my teeth are perfectly straight now, well nearly perfect. My mouth feels so empty. Moli/Carrot you shall feel my joy and pain in 2 months when you get yours taken out. You'll be able to kiss Gary/Turnip without getting his lip stuck in your brace. God that was hilarious, I got a pic and all. –goes and saves to server and prints out 63 copies-**

**That shall do.**

**ACKK! MY CUPID DAYS ARE OVER! Moli/Carrot and Gary/Turnip are going out now. Damm, Damm, Damm!**

**Aw well I'll have to be their photographer now, I shall make an album and put vegetable action on the front.**

**TALLE HO!**

**Luv Redi/Ducky xxx **


	7. Heartbreak and guilt

**Well I can't think of anything to say but I HAVE FINALLY WATCHED NEW EPISODES OF DANNY PHANTOM, WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**I know it may not be that important to you Americans who have seen all the new eps so far of DP. You know I have a thing against the Americans: **

**1. I'm jealous of accents.**

**2. YOU HAVE WATCHED ALL THE NEW EPS OF DP!**

**Evil….**

**Well I'm gunna stop mocking the Americans before I get killed, on with the story.**

**Luv Redi xxx**

Chapter 7

Sam tossed and turned in her bed, she still couldn't believe Danny, of all people, was Inviso-Bill. Well she should be saying Danny Phantom, she didn't know why, but she felt even more attracted to him then ever. Most people would think it was weird, but she didn't really care what other people thought. Maybe it was the fact that she was Goth, and having a crush that was half ghost was not that that strange.

She turned violently in progress hitting her head on the back of her bed.

"Ow!" She murmured rubbing her head.

With her hand still on her forming bruise she looked up at the ceiling, which was newly painted black to match her room.

Suddenly she heard a creak from the floor boards; she shot up quickly and looked around the room cautiously. Then a figure started to emerge and then cold black eyes met hers.

"Fluchimas!" She spat.

"Yes my child, did I wake you?" He smiled evilly.

She glared at him and then turned away. Trying to block him out, she buried herself in her pillows.

Fluchimas simply stuck out his hand, his hand glowed red and Sam floated out from her bed in a red plasmic field. Now in mid air Sam shouted, "PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

She struggled to try and get out his plasmic field, she stopped when a glare on her face, her eyes glowed purple and the field disappeared.

"So you finally figured that out, aren't you a clever girl." Fluchimas smirked."

Still fumed, Sam eyed glowed violently and out of impulse she blasted Sam with a purple beam which hit Fluchimas square in the chest.

Knocking him back he winced in pain; then he looked up grinning maniacally. He raised his hand which glowed the same red, only this time it made Sam double over screaming in pain.

"HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing?" An echoed voice said angrily.

Danny Phantom shot with an ecto-plasmic blast at him, Fluchimas gasped in surprise and the blast made him fly across the other side of the room, which that he fazed away. Danny ran to tend to a recovering Sam.

Sam suddenly snapped out of her daze, "Danny! What are you doing here?"

Her eyes were looked scared and full of despair as she looked up into Danny's concerned gaze; she looked on the verge of tears. Danny couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Sam, what was that ghost doing to you?" He asked.

"Ermm, he… he…" Sam murmured she didn't want to get Danny involved with Fluchimas; she didn't want anything to happen to him.

She tore away from his eyes. Danny put his hand on Sam back and pulling her round gently to face him. "Sam…?"

"I… I don't know what he was doing." Sam replied, she was a really bad liar.

"Sam, what that ghost was doing, was killing you!" Danny said firmly; then he sighed, "You were just lucky I sensed that ghost and came in time."

"I know, thank you." She smiled her eyes watering.

Danny could read her expressions and whispered, "This isn't the first time is it."

"Err… no, it isn't the first time." Now matter how much she tried she couldn't lie to Danny, her eyes just made her lose her mind, heck, she's probably tell her deepest darkest secret if she was looking into his piecing blue gaze.

"Sam, who is he and why is attacking you?" Danny questioned.

"I can't… can't tell you." Sam mumbled enough for Danny to hear.

"Why?" He asked her pulling her closer to him.

She looked up at him; he eyes glistened with tears, "I don't want you to get hurt that's why."

Danny was looked at her sympathetically as another tear rolled down her check.

"Look, I've lost count on how many ghosts that have tried to kill me, I turned out just fine. This one won't be any different, thanks for looking out for me though." Danny reassured her.

"But… but" She started to say but was interrupted as Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I promise, I will not let him hurt you anymore." Danny said still hugging her.

Sam smiled slightly while put her head on Danny's chest and let a happy tear silently fall and splash on the floor.

xXxXxXxXx

Fluchimas laughed evilly as he watched Danny and Sam in his staff.

"So now she has a little halfa to help her. Oh please, if she has one little tantrum he will probably never see the living daylight again." He said to himself.

"She's already falling for this boy and soon she'll have the horrible pain of heartbreak, not to mention guilt," He raised an eyebrow and then smirked, "and that's exactly what I hope will happen, well I might just have to help a bit."

**ACK! ACK! That was a seriously mushy chapter, to make it worse IT WAS SHORT, ARGHHH. I'm losing what ever talent I have. Aw well, sorry.**

**Well if you want to be a nice person and save me from the Americans, then you'll review.**

**You know maybe the Australians will help me steal the Americans, that's right all the tea.**

**Heh, heh, you know as much as I love Danny Phantom, I have been watching other shows lately, thanks to youtube. I know this isn't remotely interesting, but I'm gunna talk anyway so I have been watching more Teen Titans (thanks to Moli, THANK YOU!) and Cardcaptors, by the if you don't know it's a anime and it's a flipping good show.**

**SO now I am very tempted to write a Cardcaptors fanfic, by the way I will finish this one (and maybe my other one! XD) THANKS FOR LISTENIN TO MY RANT!**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**P.S. Apparently I have to mention Moli in every chapter. I mentioned you once Moli, is that enough! (BTW Moli's fanfiction name is Goth.In.Shorts, pissht go on and read her stories. I'M IN ONE!)**

**P.P.S. If you do like Cardcaptors then say in your review, if you do review!**


	8. Danny's plan

**Well I promised Galateagirl that I would update only if she updated her story, and she did SO I HAVE TO UPDATE NOW. Grrr, you are evil and crafty, so if you wanted me to update then you should be thanking her. But you can thank me a little.**

**Oh yeah in my comments last time I didn't mean to offend anyone, I really didn't mean too, CAN'T YOU TAKE A JOKE! Ok…**

**On with the chapter that was evilly made.**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**FYI You know, thoughts, characters the whole scenario.**

Chapter 8

The next day of school couldn't come soon enough, Sam new what was to come; all the questing that would come from Danny.

Last night she was too tired, so Danny left her to sleep, even though he was very anxious to know why this ghost was attacking her.

Both of them came quite early to school, so they could talk before the bell and before Tucker came. As they took a quiet spot over by a random tree Danny began to question Sam.

"So spill, why does this ghost have it in for you, honestly I have never seen a ghost like him before." Danny said truthfully.

"That's probably because he isn't really a ghost he never died as a human, he's more like some ancient spirit." Sam replied.

"Right, apparently I can sense ancient spirits as well, but that still doesn't answer my question why is this spirit after you?" Danny asked her again.

Sam sighed as she fiddled with a small daisy, "Ok, every 100 hundred years the curse spirit, or Fluchimas, breaks out of the Spirit realm. Then he seeks out the first new born baby he can find. Which happened to be me, from the day I was born I was cursed with him and there is nothing I can do about it."

"Can you tell me how you got your powers? When you hit him that was pretty cool" Danny asked her.

"Oh, you saw that? Well I dunno, something went wrong and he accidentally gave some if his powers to me." Sam answered, "but the thing some how it's a good thing to him, basically like he's curses me even more, because I can't control them, every time I get angry half of the city get destroyed. That's why I have to keep moving all the time."

Danny looked her with concern, he could possibly imagine what she had been though, and all he wanted to do was help her.

Then Danny had an idea, "Well maybe if you learn to control you powers, then that might just be the way to get rid of old Fluchi!"

"I dunno, I don't want to hurt anyone by accident." Sam said unsurely.

"But don't you get it, if you have his powers; you can give him a taste of his own medicine. Maybe even getting rid of him for good." Danny explained.

"Yeah, maybe you right." Sam smiled slightly.

"Your powers are run by emotion right?" He asked her.

"Yes, but too much emotion can cause a lot of havoc."

"Well that was anger, have you tried what might happen with other emotions?"

"No, I'm too frightened on what might happen, especially when people I care about are around." Sam practically hinted that she didn't want Danny to be anywhere near her if she was practicing her powers.

Danny got the point and reassured her, "Aw don't worry, remember I have ghost powers to and my parents have a lot of equipment that's blocks out supernatural unfriendliness."

"Ok, I trust you, but theirs one thing, were would we practice?" She pointed out.

"I think I have just the place."

xXxXxXxXx

Sam stared out of the window, while in Biology as the teacher was blabbing on about something. The day was taking so long for her, she was really anxious to find out were Danny was taking to learn how to control her powers; she especially liked the fact that it would just be the two of them alone.

_Maybe I should tell him how I feel. But that would be a waste of time though; he doesn't like me in that way. He likes Paulina._

She glared at the back of Paulina's head, a pang of jealously stuck her, the fact that Paulina could take the only boy she'd ever liked and not even know about it.

_Bitch…_

Tucker, who was sat next to her poked her, "Dude the bell has gone."

"Oh, sorry." She laughed nervously.

When they got outside, Tucker saw Valerie then ran of after her down the corridor.

"Bye then." Sam said after him, she then went to her locker.

As she was putting her books back, she sighed heavily and pushed a strand of hair from her face. Then someone placed a hand on her back; she tensed up then shot round.

"Oh! Danny, hi." She said innocently.

"Hey, you still up for tonight?" He asked tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Yeah, erm where are we going anyway?" She said in reply.

"You'll find out." He said mischievously.

Sam rolled her eyes and then smiled at him, "God, I hate surprises."

"Oh really, I'll keep that in mind." He smirked at her playfully.

"Well not all the time." She said quickly, "Come on, at least give me a clue. Is it at your house?"

"Kind of"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know, come on lets get going." He said grabbing her hand as they made a break for the school doors.

xXxXxXxXx

Danny opened the door to house and ushered Sam in quietly, he tried hard to close the door without any noise, but failed.

"Danny, my boy, you're back from school. See any ghosts today?" A large man shouted to Danny, while running down out of the kitchen with a weird looking device in his hands.

"Err no Dad, sorry." Danny replied nervously.

It was then Jack noticed Sam standing behind Danny, "Say Danny, who's you new girlfriend?"

They both blushed crimson and then Danny said "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Anyway, My name's Sam, nice to meet you Mr. Fenton." Sam said brightly extending a hand out to Jack.

He took her hand and shook it hard, "Great to meet you Sam, do you know anything to do with ghosts?"

"Ermm, not really."

"Well, there is much to know, first of all if you ever see a ghost, contact Fenton works straight away and-"

Jack was cut of by Danny, "Ok Dad, as much as we would love to hear about ghosts, me and Sam have a lot of studying to do."

"Right Danny, 'studying'" Jack said making his eyebrows jump up and down.

Danny rushed up the stairs and Sam followed him up, and they reached Danny's room.

"Nice room," She said as she scanned all the space posters and models in the room, "I didn't know you were into space travel."

"Yeah, I wanna be an astronaut when I'm older."" Danny told her.

"Cool." Sam exclaimed as looked at one of the model spaceship.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Danny asked her.

"I haven't really thought about it." Sam sighed; she had never really though about the future, Fluchimas would probably ruin whatever future she had.

"Well you're an intelligent person; you could do a lot with your life." Danny said truthfully.

"Thanks" She blushed slightly, and then suddenly piped up "So anyway, were you taking me to practice?"

Two white rings appeared around Danny turning him into Danny Phantom; Sam just looked at him blankly. He grabbed her hand and went intangible and went through to the basement.

"In your parents' basement?" Sam asked

"No."

"Where then?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"In there." He pointed to a portal with a swirling green vortex inside.

**First of all I am so sorry I haven't updated in yonks. I can explain, my mum banned me from the computer, I'm not getting into any details, but let's just say I was naughty; Heh heh.**

**Oh yeah and she says I'm being anti-sociable coz I'm on the computer all the time. Grrr, yeah right! Sometimes I could stuff my mother into the ghost zone.**

**Anyway sorry about my rant, anyway please review it will make my day. Yep it sure will, you know after two whole weeks without internet, yer it was hard, reviews will brighten me up.**

**JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**If you want too, heh heh.**

…

**VICTORY IS MINE!**

**-runs off-**

**Luv Redi xxx**

**p.s. Next chapie won't take so long, promise.**


	9. Rainy Day

**Hello again! Guess who's back… Jorgen? '**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who actually reviewed my last chapter, I am very proud of that chapie and barely any one reviewed it. Chuff! I might as well not bother in future.**

**Nah I'm kidding, I don't really care how many people review, but it nice to know people read my story (no matter how crap it is).**

**Well shall I get on with the story or not? No… kidding!**

**Oh yes Moli thanks for saving my drum stick! I owe you, shall I get Gary involved with that or not.**

**MY DRUMSTICK!!! HISS!!! Pffft…! -flies away with the wind-**

**Redi-chan 3**

**This is Moli speaking as I have hijacked Redi's computer… If any one is wondering, my brother threw her drumstick out of the window as a joke and it got stuck in a tree, and as Redi is scared of anything that involves getting her self dirty I offered to climb the tree and getting it so yahh… I just thought I'd put that in. UMM MY SHOES ARE HOT… **

**-Runs off to try and catch Redi flying off with wind-**

**Moliness 333 P.S. Gary says Hi…**

**FYI Yahh, you know Italicscharacter's thoughts.**

Chapter 9

"Danny, all the ghosts are staring at us, and they don't look to happy." Sam whispered to Danny.

"Did I mention that they hate me and their not very fond of people who are still living?" Danny said.

"No you didn't, thanks for the info; I guess." She said in her usual scratchy voice.

Danny flew round the ghost zone, trying to find a place where there weren't any ghosts and a big enough place for Sam to try out her abilities.

Sam, however, was getting anxious. The fact all the ghosts they passed gave her and Danny death glares. She heard one of them muttering "Ghosts and humans together? Disgusting, in my opinion."

She glanced up at Danny; his expression hadn't changed at all. Obviously he was used to this.

"Hey here's a spot!" Danny said pointed with his free hand (the other was holding Sam's hand) to an old stadium of some sort.

"Looks, creepy." She smiled up him, as they landed in the stadium.

"Ok what do I do now?" Sam said tilting her head a bit.

"I dunno," Danny said stretching his arms out, "do your thing?"

Sam frowned at him, "Ok, well you better stand far away then."

Danny obediently walked right back and slipped on an anti-ghost suit he'd swiped from his parents' lab.

Sam tried to concentrate on conjuring up her powers, but she just felt uneasy that Danny was staring at her.

"I dunno how to make my powers work. I'm not really angry or upset, so I'm not doing anything."

"Well, think of Fluchimas, on how much on how much you hate him." Danny suggested, still keeping his distance.

Sam focused her thoughts on her hatred of Fluchimas, all the times he'd strewn up her life. _If only he was here now, I would pulverize him into the middle of next week…_

Suddenly her eyes and fists glew purple and she blasted an old score post with a large energy beam. Sam didn't stop there, she moved her arm round and that blew up half of the stadium.

Danny knew she was getting out of hand, "Sam! You have to stop!"

Sam couldn't hear him now, all she could think of was destroying anything around her, and then she felt someone put their hands on her shoulders, and she spun round quickly.

"Sam, control your powers I know you can." Danny said softly.

Her violent purple glow to her eyes started to die down, and returned to her normal amethyst eyes. She looked around the stadium, most of it was destroyed. Sam bit her lip and said, "See, this is what happens; I get out of control."

"Well you were obviously not completely out of control. I stopped you right?" Danny said.

Sam realized then looked up at him, "Yeah, you did. That's the first time someone's stopped me and been successful with it."

"Wow, I have no idea way, maybe it's because I have ghost powers or something." Danny suggested.

"Yeah," She said simply, Sam knew why Danny was the only could stop her, was because she trusted him and cared for him more then anyone else. So his voice calmed her when she was getting out of hand.

"Maybe you should try again, try concentrating on keeping yourself in control." Danny said breaking the silence.

"Right, stay in control, got it." Sam smiled stepping away from Danny, "just be there, if I do get out of control."

Danny gave a thumbs up, Sam smile grew wider, _Stop smiling you prick, you look like an idiot._

Once again her eyes and fist glew a brilliant purple, she tried her best to keep in control and conjured up an purple energy ball and blew up a random bolder.

The purple glow dyed down, she looked at the shattered bolder with a gob smacked face.

_I did it! _She squealed inside her head, _I can control these powers._

Danny went up to her and said to her smiling, "Congratulations, you learnt the first step on controlling your powers, all you need now is a bit more practice and you'll be perfect."

Sam was still stunned, but she snapped back to reality when Danny put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you!" She said happily giving him a tight hug.

"Hey don't sweat it!" Danny said smiling and hugging her back.

Danny then realized the time and pulled away from her, "Man, look at the time. We better get going."

"Okay!" Sam said a little too brightly.

Danny grinned at Sam and outstretched a hand to her.

xXxXxXx

It was raining. Actually it was more like bucketing. Ever since last night it hadn't stopped raining, now it was early Friday morning and still no stopping it. Sam clutched her umbrella tightly to her chest, even though it was gloomy weather it didn't steal her happy mood. She hummed to her self quietly as she approached the school.

Paulina and Star were leaning next to a tree with two matching pink, puffy umbrellas they noticed Sam walk past, totally oblivious to their existence.

Paulina whispered to Star sniggering, "Wanna see how to make a Goth cry."

They snuck up behind Sam and pushed her a bit. Sam stumbled a bit, but didn't fall over.

She shot round to face her attackers, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Glaring at Paulina and Star, Sam moved back slightly getting ready to walk away. But she stopped as they sneered at her.

"What the heck is your problem?"

"You're our problem." Star snickered as she moved behind Sam; she was now trapped between the two taller girls.

"Yeah, I can't believe you even dare to set foot in my school again, freak." Paulina said shoving her into Star.

"I'm warning you stop pushing me!" Sam cautioned them, trying to get round Star.

They were both about three inches taller then her, so Sam couldn't see behind them. She started to feel claustrophobic and angry. Sam knew she had to calm down, or she would get out of control.

"For the last time, MOVE!!" Sam barked pushing Star.

Then, someone yanked the collar of her shirt. She spun her head around to find Paulina was the culprit.

"Whatcha gonna do now freak?" Paulina mocked sweet voice.

"I'm gonna do this!" Sam said quickly as she kicked Paulina in the shin. Star immediately left Sam and attended to Paulina who crouched on the floor.

"OW!!" Paulina cried, a bit too dramatically, "come back here you bitch!"

At this point Sam had fled from the scene, she ran as fast as she could. The rain hit her hard on the face as she ran down the streets. She stopped and rushed into an alleyway. Exhaustion came over her, and she collapsed against the wall.

Panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, she looked round the corner to see if Paulina or Star were following her. The coast was clear and Sam let out a big sigh of relief. The rain still teemed down, she was absolutely soaked, her clothes were stuck to her and were starting to itch, and her hair was plastered to her face. She noticed her hair tie had fallen out, so her hair hung freely.

Sam looked around for her umbrella, which appeared to be missing too. She looked up at the grey clouded sky.

"Maybe I should just go home." She suggested to her self, "then again…"

_That's right I haven't seen Danny today, I really want to see him though. _She hugged her legs and stared at a trash can. She started to shiver, it was really cold now, suddenly she heard a light thud and then a two rings of light, coming from further back in the alley.

Sam lifted her head from her knees and looked curiously down the alley; she was surprised when Danny Fenton walked out from the darkness.

"Danny??" Sam asked loud enough for him to hear.

He was unaware of her presence, until he heard a quiet voice calling his name. Danny looked down to find a pair of innocent amethyst eyes looking up at him.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" He questioned her worryingly.

"Uhh well…" Sam stopped, not knowing if she really wanted to tell him the truth, "I was going home. I feel a bit under the weather."

She prayed to god that he believed her, considering she was a really bad liar, especially with Danny.

"No wonder why you don't feel well; sitting out in the rain, with no umbrella." Danny said rather harshly.

Sam was a bit taken back, "I know, I lost my umbrella, and, well, I'm sorry."

Danny sighed, and smiled at her, "Here, you can have my jacket."

He offered her the red hoodie jacket; she took it off him gingerly. "Are you sure you'll be alright."

"Yeah sure. I don't feel the cold as much, being half ghost." He stated happily as he helped her up.

Then Sam remembered she wanted to find out why Danny was out of school too, "Um, why were you out in the rain?"

"Oh," He said looking into her eyes, "I was looking for you."

"You were?" Sam said shyly, "Why?"

"Coz, I was worried, am I not allowed to worry?" Danny said, "You weren't in class, so I excused my self and came out looking for you."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble, I would have been alright."

"Maybe so, but I just wanted to make sure." Danny grinned at her.

Sam felt a pang of electricity in her body, and she blushed crimson and looked away slightly.

"Err, I'm gonna go home, I still feel a bit sick." Sam said quickly.

"Sure, I'll walk you home."

**I AM SO SORRY!!! I HAVEN'T UPDATING IN FRIGGIN MONTHS!!!**

**It's all my stooped laptops fault, it broke and I nearly lost all of my folders on here, and the dude who was fixing it took forever and a day.**

**Once again I am sorry, but I hoped you liked this chapter, I had finished months ago, but I haven't been able to put it up. I'm sorry…**

**Flame me if you must, I deserve it.**

**Oh yeah, HAPPYEH HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!**

**Hope Santa brings you everything you want!! **

**Redi-chan 33**

**Ps. I will try and put up chappie 10 as soon as poss, but I may wait until after crimbo, but it might be sooner, you never know!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS STORY IS NO LONGER LIVING!!**

**IT SEIZES TO BE…**

**ESTA MUERTO!!!**

**FINITO!!**

**I don't even like Danny Phantom anymore, that ship sailed a long time ok, lol.**

**I'll tell you what happened it 3 words…**

**They**

**All**

**Died**

**Naww, kidding, I'm sure they worked something out, I dunno cos I never wrote that far.**

**So yeah, I'll keep it posted up for those poor beings who actually want to read it.**

**I mean seriously I was like 13 when I wrote it, lol 16 now, and I think to myself, what a spasmodic, retarded teenie I was then. Plus I was shit in English, I mean could that story lack any more creativity.**

**I'll just stick to drawing as my, well, imaginative outlet.**

**For those who all read and favourited.**

**Thank you for your consideration.**

**But I am doing FanFiction suicide, well at least with my stories.**

**I still read stories on here.**

**Oo and I'm helping Moliski write her story, so for all of yous who like Kingdom Hearts (btw if you don't like yaoi, then don't even bother) get your butts over to her page, she's on my favourite authors so it ain't hard for yous to find her.**

**Okies **

**Bye bye!!**

** 33**


End file.
